bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadow Akuruma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sadow-sama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 07:44, May 16, 2010 Hi Ummm... Hi. --Thepantheon 16:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) yo your a strong person right?could you possibly see how i can handle in combat? Well, first off, when you make a post on a talk page, click the signature button, the fifth from the right on that row of buttons above the text box, to leave a signature so people know who posted. About fighting, you first need to make your character and their abilities. See Hotaru Fujibayashi for an example of how to format a character. Also, welcome to BFF! --Thepantheon 16:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo to you too Greetings. I am Sadow Yatsumaru or just Sad for short. By the way, you might want to end your statements on Talk Pages with ~ ~ ~ ~ (no spaces) so you can leave a signature for the person to follow. Sadow-sama 20:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Help Of course! What do you need help with? Sadow-sama 22:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Instructions Ok if your character is remotely a Shinigami (Pride isn't but Im still using the Shinigami template :P) you can go to edit on Pride's page and copy-paste his Template into your page and remove all his info to replace it with your own. If you don't understand this I can simply copy-paste the template into a message and send it to you if you want. From there just type two equal signs then space and type whatever you want titled like Appearance or Personality then space and an ending two equal signs. Sadow-sama 23:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Remake Can't you just remake it? Sadow-sama 23:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) deletion Your article interfered with the Canon anime and mange of bleach by inputting events that couldnot have happened, thats why it was delete, Yes we are a fanon/fanfiction, but we do not cross the lines started by the canon.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) make a chracter, and if they are apart of the gotei 13 then goto the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 and see what spots are open, dont godmod, and dont cross fanon with canon.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Undecided I'm in no position to decide that. Refer to the other admins (Seireitou) Achrones150 23:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Gotei Seireitou does not answer his talk page normally, and as I am the runner-up for permissions and such, I have to inform you that, first off, there is no "First Seat". It goes Captain, Lieutenant, then 3rd Seat, 4th Seat, etc. Secondly, all Captain and Lieutenant positions are taken, and thirdly, I require a character before I grant or deny you permission; I believe that making a decision on whether a character may have a position before seeing the character is pointless. --Thepantheon 00:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) See Hotaru Fujibayashi for an example of a character, and follow that format. --Thepantheon 02:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Shinigami Template (Note, not all of these have to be filled in. Just the ones you deem relevant) Alright If you want, sure. Sadow-sama 03:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC)